


post-mission

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (it is my life), Bisexual Natasha Romanov, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know the last time Natasha had let herself relax like this, but he does know that she more than deserves it. </p><p>prompt: cuddly natasha romanoff (for tumblr user thenoiseandthefunk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	post-mission

Every time they return from a successful mission, they grab a drink at a bar around the corner from Steve’s apartment. Natasha always tries to hook him up with the waitress, and always ends up with a date for herself instead. 

"What about you and Clint?" Steve asks. She shrugs. 

"We’re not exactly a thing right now." 

He doesn’t push it. Instead he leaves a tip on the table and stands up. “You should give your number to the waitress, you know,” he suggests, eyes gleaming with mischief. “I think she likes you.” 

Natasha smirks. “Already done, Captain. I’ve got a dinner date with her this Thursday. Let’s go.” 

When they get back to Steve’s apartment, they leave their equipment by the door and collapse onto the couch. Natasha turns on the TV and switches to Disney Channel. 

"This stuff again?" 

"Shut up, Rogers." She drapes her legs over the arm of the couch and puts her head on her friend’s lap. 

"Nat, I’m not a pillow." 

"You are now." 

Steve sighs, knowing he can’t win this argument. Besides, he doesn’t know the last time Natasha had let herself relax like this. She more than deserves it. 

So they fall asleep on the couch watching Disney Channel, and when Steve wakes up from a nightmare in the middle of the night, he can feel Natasha curled up against him like a cat. He sets his arm on her back gently and feels her move closer. She sighs a little, and Steve feels kind of honored that she lets him see her like this.


End file.
